


Thrawn: A Star Wars Story

by DragonisPrime



Series: Star Wars Expanded Fanfiction Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, F/M, Kel Dor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rakata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: "A worthy foe can one day become a powerful ally. One must simply be willing to extend a hand, though they must keep the other poised to defend themself."The Chiss Grand Admiral known as Thrawn is dragged far into the Unknown Regions by Ezra Bridger and his purgill. Trapped on a planet that Thrawn knows but only Ezra is equipped to deal with, the two must work together until they are able to escape.





	1. Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate thought.
> 
> Bold and underlines indicates a Chiss using their enhanced eyesight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worthy foe can one day become a powerful ally. One must simply be willing to extend a hand, though they must keep the other poised to defend themself.

****

 

**The Unknown Regions**

**The Bridge of ISD Chimaera**

**1 Year Before The Battle of Yavin**

 

Ezra reached out, struggling to hold Thrawn in the cold embrace of the purgill despite his blaster wound and the fact that he was becoming very dizzy. Thrawn groaned in equal amounts of pain, but his biology prevented him from feeling the cold seeping into the Chimaera.

 

" _Bridger cannot hold me for long._ " Thrawn looked at the young Jedi. 

** His core temperature is dropping. The blaster fire damaged nerves and muscles. His arm will face permanent damage. **

 

" _I can't... Hang... On..._ " Ezra thought before blacking out. Thrawn finally broke free of the purgill's grip, but rather than attacking Ezra, he ran to a nearby console. The doors to the bridge opened, allowing Thrawn's Stormtroopers in.

 

"Sir, the Jedi!" One yelled.

 

"Ignore him! Divert all power to re-entry engines and shields! Ensure the Chimaera faces as little damage as possible!" Thrawn ordered as he typed commands into the console.

 

"Yes, sir!" The Stormtroopers replied in unison. Without Ezra's influence, the purgill began to slow, dropping out of their organic hyperspace before releasing the Chimaera. Thrawn looked up, seeing the surface of a beachy tropical planet quickly approaching. He tapped the last command into the computer, and let out a sigh of relief he wasn't aware he had been holding in as he felt the re-entry engines kick in. The Star Destroyer's descent slowed massively, and it avoided crashing into the group long enough for its repulsorlift mechanisms to engage. Thrawn stepped away from the console and paced to the middle of the bridge again, looking down at Ezra's unconscious body.

 

"Send for Commodore Faro. Attempt to contact Captain Pellaeon and the Admonitor. And get Bridger to the med bay." Thrawn ordered.

** The Stormtroopers tense at the command to move Bridger. **

"Is there a problem, troopers?" The Grand Admiral asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

"N-No, sir!" The Stormtroopers stammered out in unison. Two of them then picked up Ezra, and the squadron left the bridge, leaving Thrawn alone. The Grand Admiral walked over to his blaster and picked it up, putting it in its holster. He looked out the shattered windows of his flagship and smiled.

 

"Many arms in a cold embrace. So artistically done." The Chiss said to himself.

 

* * *

 

**Rakata Prime**

**The Medbay of ISD Chimaera**

 

Ezra awoke in the med bay of the Chimaera, four Death Troopers flanking his bed and Thrawn standing at the foot of it.

 

"Good morning, Bridger." Thrawn said with a mild smirk.

** Bridger's face and tense up, his heart rate increasing. **

 

"Thrawn." Ezra growled with a voice filled with venom. He tried to lift his left arm, but found it remained limp at his side. "What did you-"

 

"I shot you in the arm on the bridge. It damaged the muscles. You were able to use it to hold me due to adrenaline and your abilities in the Force." Thrawn explained.

 

"Thanks for that." Ezra snarled. Thrawn chuckled.

 

"Now, now, Master Jedi. That is no way to treat your host. And being fair, you did damage my ship. Speaking of the damage to my ship, I have an offer for you that you cannot refuse if you wish to see your friends again. Now, the Chimaera was heavily damaged by your clever stunt with the purgill. Well done with those. I couldn't have possibly predicted them. Unfortunately, though, the Chimaera is no longer capable of out of atmosphere flight, let alone flight in hyperspace. We are currently landed on a planet known as Rakata Prime, a world rich in the Force. The native inhabitants of the world died out thousands of years ago, but their influence remains." Csilla's Lost Son explained.

 

"What do you want me to say? Neat?" Lothal's Last Light asked.

** Despite the boy's sarcasm, his eyes widen slightly out of both shock and intrigue. **

 

Thrawn chuckled.

 

"No. I want you to understand the situation that we're in. We are trapped on a world strong in the Force, something you are uniquely able to deal with. However, I am in command and possession of the resources and knowledge required to survive. If you wish to see your friends, your family, again, we will have to work together. It is as we agreed on the ship. Whatever happens next, happens to both of us. I will make you an offer in that vein. When we get off this world, I will not return to the Empire. However, you will not return to the Rebellion either. Instead, we will journey to my home, Csilla. There, I will show you why I fight for the Empire." Thrawn said before standing up. "Give my offer some consideration."

 

"I don't need to give it any consideration." Ezra said with a sigh. He then sat up, aided by two of the Death Troopers by his side. He then offered his right hand to Thrawn, who accepted the gesture.


	2. Forging An Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fear of the unknown allows us to survive. An understanding of the unknown allows us to live.

**16:00**

**Rakata Prime**

**The ISD Chimaera Mess Hall**

**1 Year Before The Battle of Yavin**

 

Ezra sat in the mess hall of the Chimaera at a table with Thrawn, a woman with light skin, dark brown hair, and piercing dark green, almost black eyes, and a man with greying black hair. Stormtroopers and Naval Officers sat at the surrounding tables, the air awkward at the presence of Bridger.

 

"So... What do you guys do?" Ezra asked the two officers at the table.

 

"Commodore Karyn Faro. I serve as one of the Grand Admiral's three advisors, and I was formerly the captain of the Chimaera." The woman explained.

 

"Flag Captain Albus Marinith. I am the current captain of the Chimaera, and the Grand Admiral's second advisor." The man explained.

 

"And not present is my third advisor, Captain Gilad Pellaeon. He is the captain of the Admonitor, and a Clone Wars veteran who served with the 762nd Legion under the Jedi Tiplee and Tiplar." Thrawn finished.

 

"Neat. Clone Wars, huh? Bet he had some crazy adventures." Ezra remarked.

 

"You should ask him when we track him and the Admonitor down." Faro remarked.

 

"Many in the Seventh Fleet have experience from different planetary militias or the Clone Wars." Thrawn explained.

 

"For instance, I served with the Shu-Torun Defense Corps before the Empire took over after a civil war broke out, and then joined the Navy out of gratitude for them bringing order to my world." A female officer with red hair tied in a tight bun on her neck said before standing behind Karyn and Albus.

 

"Ah, Commander Blanc. Please, have a seat. How is your wife?" Thrawn said, extending his hand to one of the empty chairs at the table. The woman smiled and sat.

 

"She's quite well. She'll be here as soon as she's done on the blasting range for the day." Commander Blanc said, sitting down next to Marinith before extending her hand to Ezra. "Commander Robin Obrahum-Blanc. I'm one of the Chimaera's communications officers. Bit of a redundant job when only internal comms are functional."

 

"Ezra Bridger." Ezra replied, accepting her handshake. A Stormtrooper Sergeant then walked in, removed her helmet to reveal olive skin and a chin length black bob that she shook loose from the stubby ponytail she had been keeping it in under her helmet. She sat her helmet on the bench next to Robin and gave her a quick kiss before walking to the line for food. She returned moments later with her food, set it down on the table, and moved her helmet so she could sit.

 

"Sergeant." Thrawn nodded.

 

"Grand Admiral." The Stormtrooper sat down and sighed. "You know, I'm kind of glad we're marooned on a planet in the middle of the Unknown Regions. I can actually train my squad without having to worry about High Command switching out veterans for new recruits. It's so damn annoying. Almost all the higher ups are idiots. I know I probably shouldn't say that in front of you, Grand Admiral, but it's true." She then looked at Ezra. "Sergeant Anessa Obrahum-Blanc.

 

"I am not in disagreement. Commodore Farro, do you remember Scrim Island? High Command refused to give us the time to plan until after the 103rd Task Force was utterly devastated. That's not their worst choice as of late, either." Thrawn added.

 

"Oh? Do tell, sir." Flag Captain Marinith piped up, all attention on Thrawn now. The Chiss raised his eyebrow, realizing that standing would likely be the best for this speech.

 

"The Empire, under the direction of Director of Special Weapons Orson Krennic, is designing a battle station using research by Dr. Galen Erso. If my research is correct..." Thrawn began.

 

"IF? Your research is always correct, sir!" A young male voice called out from a far table.

 

"Thank you, Ensign Colclazure." Thrawn said with a mild chuckle. "As I was saying, the battle station seems to have the ability to fire at a planet using the power of Kyber Crystals, the same thing that powers a Jedi's lightsaber. This energy could be enough to crack, fracture, or even obliterate an entire planet."

 

"The loss of life..." Faro said with fear.

 

"Would be catastrophic indeed. Billions, potentially trillions, gone in a blink of the eye." Thrawn finished.

 

"You expect us to return to the Empire after hearing that?" A Stormtrooper yelled.

 

"I do not. In fact, I will not be either. I extend everyone in this room and on this ship an offer. My people, the Chiss, are a buffer against many threats to the galaxy from the Unknown Regions. We have fought one group before already, the Grysks. But there are others. Far more powerful, and far darker. Your services, and your loyalty to peace a justice, would serve that buffer well. Will you all join me and my people?" Thrawn asked. Cheers erupted from the crowd, all showing enthusiasm at still fighting to defend the galaxy. "Excellent. Then let us find the Admonitor, the Venturer, and the Redeemer."


	3. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to discovery is paved with curiosity, hope, and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill with the Chiss senses.

_**13:00** _

_**Lothal** _

_**J-6 Shuttle Explorer** _

_**6 Years After the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Sabine sat in the co-pilot seat of Ahsoka's ship, holding onto the bag in her lap tenderly. Her helmet sat on the dashboard, and the Mandalorian sighed deeply. After the Empire fell at Jakku and the last major remnant scattered to the Unknown Region, Ahsoka returned to Lothal. Sabine had stayed there with Wolffe and Rex, having vowed to defend the planet if the Empire returned. They never did. When Skywalker's Lost Apprentice arrived, the two clones agreed to help Sabine and Ahsoka with their hunt for Ezra. With no leads in the past six years, and Ahsoka's inability to sense Lothal's Last Light, Sabine had no idea how they would fulfill their promise to find him.

 

“How are you feeling, Sabine?” Ahsoka asked as she, Wolffe, and Rex entered the cockpit.

 

“Excited. Nervous. Mostly confused. I thought you had no idea where Ezra is.” Sabine said.

 

“I didn’t. Then Wolffe made a suggestion. He said his Jedi General and one of my mentors, Plo Koon, was incredibly apt with discovering lost people. Master Plo told Wolffe that he once tracked down a lost Jedi who was strended on a Dark Side nexus. He also mentioned that it was a power that came to his people, the Kel Dor, with ease. All we need is to find a powerful enough Kel Dor to help us.” Ahsoka explained.

 

“Let’s hope it works.” Sabine said with a faint smile.

 

“It will. I can feel it. Rex, plot a course for Dorin.” Ahsoka ordered.

 

“You’ve got it, Commander Tano.” Rex saluted. Ahsoka gave him a brief pointed look. “Ahsoka. Plotting a course now, Ahsoka.”

 

* * *

 

_**13:00** _

_**Dorin** _

_**In Orbit** _

 

The search party’s ship dropped out of hyperspace over Dorin, and Sabine hailed the planet.

 

“Dorin Orbital Defense, this is T-6 Shuttle Explorer. Do we have permission to land?” Sabine asked.

 

“ _T-6 Shuttle Expedition, this is Dorin Orbital Defense. You have permission to land at the Dor’shan Spaceport, Landing Dome 3. Do you require breathing masks?_ ” The Kel Dor on the other side explained before inquiring.

 

"Just one for a Togruta, Dorin Orbital Defense. The three other passengers have rebreathers with them." Sabine explained.

 

" _Roger that. One will be waiting for your Togruta. Proceed to the surface._ " The Kel Dor replied before the comms cut out.

 

"Couldn't have brought your own rebreather, Tano?" Wolffe chuckled smugly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before she angled her ship down to the surface, ready to begin the search for a Force Sensitive Kel Dor.

 

* * *

 

_**07:00** _

_**Rakata Prime** _

_**ISD Chimaera** _

_**Thrawn's Office** _

_**1 Year Before the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Ezra and Thrawn stood in Thrawn's office, looking at a holo featuring a building with a wide conical frustum base, with stairs ascending to an altar flanked by four striking claw shaped towers.

 

"Yeah, I have no idea what I'm looking at." Ezra said flatly.

 

"This is a holo of the Ancestral Temple on Honoghr, the homeworld of Noghri such as my late bodyguard, Rukh." Thrawn explained.

 

"Sorry about him dying. He was just trying to kill my friends." Ezra said with mildly sarcastic sympathy.

 

"I will not fault Garazeb Orrelios for a masterful defeat. Besides, that is not why I am showing you this. This temple shares architecture with the temple Sergeant Obrahum-Blanc discovered whilst searching for the Admonitor, Venturer, and Redeemer." Thrawn explained.

**Bridger's eyes narrow before quickly widening with realization.**

 

"You think they were built by the same race, don't you?" Ezra asked.

 

"That is something you must find out. As the sergeant noted, there is a door within the complex that could not be breached, not even by blaster fire. I believe that door can be opened with the Force, and whatever lies on the other side may provide interesting information on the connection between this world and Honoghr." Thrawn explained.


	4. Wisdom of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To comprehend the present, we must understand the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiss eyesight happens here, people.

_**10:30** _

_**Rakata Prime** _

_**Temple of Purification** _

_**Temple Courtyard** _

_**1 Year Before the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Ezra stood before Anessa and her squadron of Stormtroopers, with two AT-DPs flanking the group.

 

"Seems like a bit much for an escort into an abandoned temple, doesn't it?" Ezra asked.

 

"You can never be too prepared, Bridger." Anessa chuckled, pulling her helmet on and clicking on the flashlight attachment of her blaster. "Alright, Halcyon Squadron. Move out. I want to get back in time for lunch with my wife."

 

"Yes, Sergeant!" The squadron called out, pulling all their helmets on as well.

 

"After you, Bridger." Anessa motioned towards the temple. Ezra smirked before walking towards the door.

 

* * *

 

_**13:00** _

_**Dorin** _

_**Dor'shan** _

_**Dor'shan Spaceport** _

_**Landing Dome 3** _

_**6 Years After the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Ahsoka, Sabine, Wolffe, and Rex stepped out of their shuttle into the landing dome. Ahsoka grabbed the breathing mask on a nearby bench, and the four moved to the airlock. They stepped through, entering the helium rich atmosphere of Dorin.

 

"Where do we start, Ahsoka?" Sabine asked.

 

"I suggest we start at General Koon's ancestral home." Wolffe piped up.

 

"Alright, how do we find out where that home is?" Rex asked.

 

"I've been there. After the Malevolence, General Koon brought Sinker, Boost, and I there. He said he wanted to welcome us into his family since we lost so many of our brothers to that damn ship." Wolffe explained, voice catching as he remembered the fallen.

 

"We'll begin the search there, then." Ahsoka smiled sympathetically, placing a hand on the Clone Commander's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

_**10:35** _

_**Rakata Prime** _

_**Temple of Purification** _

_**Temple Atrium** _

_**1 Year Before the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Ezra, Anessa, Halcyon Squadron, and the two AT-DPs made their way through the temple's spacious atrium, heading towards a door at the back. As they walked between two statues of Rakatan sages, previously darkened runes lit up bright red. Two holes opened up in the floor, and four droids as tall as the AT-DPs clambered out.

 

"Open fire!" Anessa ordered, and her Stormtroopers and AT-DPs began to shoot at the droids.

 

"Get an AT-AT now!"

 

"We need emergency support down here now!"

 

"Bridger, with me! We're getting through that gate now!" Anessa ordered. Ezra nodded, following the Stormtrooper Sergeant.

 

* * *

 

 

_**10:35** _

_**ISD Chimaera** _

_**The Chimaera's Bridge** _

 

Thrawn, Commodore Faro, and Captain Marinith stood on the bridge of the Chimaera. Commander Obrahum-Blanc sat in her comms chair, her face blanching.

 

"Grand Admiral, Commodore, Captain. You need to hear this" Robin said.

 

" _Get an AT-AT now!_ "

 

" _We need emergency support down here now!_ "

 

"Is this live?" Thrawn asked.

 

"Yes, sir." Robin replied.

**Commander Obrahum-Blanc's heart starts racing. Her breathing is slightly panicked.**

 

"Hanger 3, mobilize an AT-AT and two TIE Interceptors. Our ground team requires aid." Thrawn ordered into his comms.

 

* * *

 

_**13:30** _

_**Dorin** _

_**Dor'shan** _

_**Koon Ancestral Home** _

_**Courtyard** _

_**6 Years After the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Ahsoka, Sabine, Wolffe, and Rex walked through an archway into a courtyard. A young Kel Dor male ran up to them.

 

"Koh-to-ya, visitors!" He said with a bow. Ahsoka and Wolffe returned the gesture. Rex and Sabine joined them seconds later.

 

"Wolffe! Is that you?" A female voice called out. An elderly Kel Dor woman with a cane walked up to the four visitors.

 

"Madame Dhi'ca Koon. How are you today?" Woffle smiled.

 

"Excellent, thank you. I have a guess as to why you're here. Come along, you four." The woman lead the group to the door of a small, plain looking hut. The door opened by itself, and the four Rebels stepped inside. They saw a hooded figure sitting in the middle of the floor.

 

"Who is it?" A calm and fatherly voice came from the hooded figure. Ahsoka, Wolffe, and Rex all gasped.

 

"Master Plo?"

 

"General Koon?" The Clones added. The figure stood, pulling his hood off.

 

"Hello, Wolffe. Rex. Little Soka." Plo Koon replied.


End file.
